


it's not the shirt that i stay in

by nezstorm



Series: it's not the color i came in [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Sex Repulsed Stiles, Unconventional Families, talk about kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: It’s a stray thought and it doesn’t come up often because, above all, he’s happy and content with his life and Peter seems to share the sentiment. But then there’s always a curious person that just needs to ask about their future plans, a family member who thinks they could use advice. Other times Stiles’ own wandering mind is bothersome enough, when he spends hours watching his husband interact with babies.--In which Stiles and Peter consider having babies.





	it's not the shirt that i stay in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loveless_Alyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless_Alyss/gifts).



> Loveless_Alyss just wrote me a lovely review so I decided to repost another part of this series.

Stiles thinks they have a good thing going. They have a house together and made it into a home. They have Ein who thrives with two parents to spoil him. And they have Edward, the lean, ginger kitten they adopted last year, who settled into their family like she has always belonged. 

 

And he has it all with Peter, who is evil and wonderfully manipulative, a drama queen like no other, and absolute dork at home. 

 

They’re a mismatched perfect set, but sometimes Stiles wonders if maybe there’s something they’re lacking.

 

If maybe the way he is means that Peter is missing out.

 

It’s a stray thought and it doesn’t come up often because above all he’s happy and content with his life and Peter seems to share the sentiment. But then there’s always a  _ curious _ person that just needs to ask about their future plans, a family member who thinks they could use  _ advice _ . Other times Stiles’ own wandering mind is bothersome enough, when he spends hours watching his husband interact with babies.

 

It’s not often that they get asked to babysit Kira and Scott’s daughter, mostly because she has two sets of grandparents always at the ready, Stiles’ own dad among them. They’re also considered to be not the best role models for a child that isn’t even two years old, and Stiles can’t quite argue with that. 

 

Still, when they do get the chance to spoil her rotten and indulge her every whim, Stiles just can’t help thinking about all the what if’s. About all the chances to make Peter smiles so softly at a baby of their own.

 

“Do you want to have kids?” he asks Peter once they’re back home after watching Amelia again. 

 

Peter is busy at the counter, starting on the bread for breakfast tomorrow, and Stiles is conveniently not looking at him too focused on chopping vegetables for dinner.

 

He’s been mulling this over for weeks now and knows that Peter has noticed something is on his mind. It’s evident in how he doesn’t call Stiles out on taking the coward’s way and starting the conversation when Peter is elbows deep in dough.

 

All the same though, he seems surprised by what it is exactly that Stiles wants to discuss, if the way he momentarily stops kneading the bread is anything to go by. He’s usually so hard to startle.

 

Peter’s voice is indulgently calm though, when he replies with a question of his own, “What brought this on?”

 

“I mean,” Stiles continues completely ignoring Peter’s question, mostly because now that he started the conversation he wants it to end as soon as possible, cringing at his own word choices as he barrels on, “I’m not implying that we have to have sex to get  _ me  _ pregnant, but-- my next heat is soon and we could just use your semen-- or just-- we could also adopt? Like, that’s an option, obviously, and-- And--”

 

His mouth closes with a click when a sticky hand carefully closes around his wrist, subsequently stilling the knife from turning the carrots he was dicing further into mush. 

 

“Stiles, baby, calm down.” 

 

Peter takes the knife out of Stiles’ hand and tugs him towards the kitchen table. He waits for Stiles to sit down in the chair then crouched in front of him and takes Stiles’ hands in his, unmindful of how dirty they are. Peter seems to be waiting for Stiles to look at him, but he can’t yet, which makes Peter sigh.

 

“Stiles,” Peter asks, “do you even want to have children, means of getting one aside?”

 

Stiles takes a moment to reply, focusing on playing with Peter’s dough-covered fingers instead.

 

“I don’t know,” he finally replies, “Sometimes when we babysit Amelia for Scott and Kira, and i get to hold her and play with her, feed her-- Even when I get puke over my shirt or just watch you nap with her on the couch--” he pauses, gnawing on his bottom lip as he collects his thoughs, “It feels like I should want that. With you. But then I try to imagine it happening and I can’t, not really. It makes me wonder if I’m subconsciously connecting having children with  _ having sex _ and that stops me from it. But,” he squeezes Peter’s hands between his, “But maybe it’s just the way it is.”

 

_ Maybe I’m just completely broken _ , he means, but can’t make himself say aloud. Peter though, can clearly read between the lines.

 

Peter leans up to kiss Stiles’ bowed head and he  _ must be _ uncomfortable crouching this long, but stays where he is.

 

“Darling,” Peter pulls Stiles hands towards his face and lays kisses on both, keeps holding them close, “plenty of people don’t want to have kids for a lot of different reasons. There’s nothing wrong with that. Quite honestly, I don’t see myself as father material,” he states and that makes Stiles finally look up because he has to see how sincere Peter is. Even if he knows Peter wouldn’t lie about something like this.

 

Peter is smiling at him, a barely there gentle curve to his lips that’s just for Stiles and their pets, and it makes the weight sitting on Stiles’ chest ease.

 

“I have nieces and a nephew who’ll have plenty of kids of their own,” Peter continues, “There’s Amelia and I’m quite certain that Scott and Kira will give her at least one more sibling soon enough. But, more importantly, I have you and  _ we _ have Ein and Edward, and you’re all rowdy enough for me.”

 

The last part startles a laugh out of Stiles, more so because Peter looks so sincere saying it, the giant dork. 

 

“You are an old man,” Stiles quips even as he leans in to give Peter a soft kiss. He ends up laughing again when Peter bites his lower lip in retaliation.

 

“And you’re a brat,” Peter counters and next thing Stiles knows they’re both on the floor and he has to bat Peter’s hands away unless he wants to be tickled until he pees. Ein joins them soon enough, alerted by the ruckus they’re making. And then there’s Edward watching them from the windowsill like she’s above their silly games.

 

It’s not the end of the conversation though. They table it for after dinner, once they’re both clean and the kitchen is spotless, all the pots and plates clinking in the washing machine. The aroma of freshly baked bread spreading through the house. 

 

They’re settled comfortably on the couch, Stiles nestled into Peter’s side on one end, Ein and Edward napping on the other, an episode of Leverage playing on the TV screen.

 

“I’d probably take it into consideration if you were really adamant on having a baby,” Peter suddenly says as they watch Eliot beat the crap out of Sterling, “but don’t feel like you have to want one just because that’s what others expect of you because we’re married and you’re at the right age.”

 

Stiles turns over to look at him in shock.

 

“How did you--”

 

“Easy guess. There’s always someone around who believes they know better than you what you need in your life,” Peter winks at him and tugs him closer into his side, “Plus, I might have been cornered by my sister and darling niece the other day, sticking their noses into our business.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Stiles frowns, feels a bit silly not having considered that Peter might have also been ambushed about the issue of kids. 

 

“Stiles,” Peter kisses his temple, then moves them both until they’re sitting sideways and facing each other on the couch, “A family is what and who you choose it to be. Not what people think it should contain. Same way a house is just walls. What gives it its values are the people inside. And that’s us. You and me, our so called Nerdy Babies,” Stiles laughs at the face he makes when he calls Ein and Edward that, “Your father and Melissa, you friends and the chosen few from my family. Isn’t that enough?”

 

Stiles squints at Peter, even though his heart feels like bursting after his little speech, “Did you just quote Graceland at me?”

 

Peter looks offended at the accusation, probably more because he was caught than anything else.

 

“You think I can’t come up with my own lines?”

 

“Not when they’re ridiculously corny.”

 

Peter snorts.

 

“As long as they convey what needed to be said i don’t much care. Means to an end and all that,” he says waving his hand in a dismissive gesture.

 

Stiles rolls his eyes at his antics, but he appreciates the sentiment, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

 

They’re settled back into their original position when Peter asks again.

 

“So, do you want us to consider a baby?”

 

“No,” Stiles decides, “I think we’re good how we are. Although,” he says playing with the buttons of Peter’s henley to avoid the piercing blue eyes. Peter always so easily sees through his game, “When I was at the pet store last week to get shampoo for Ed I saw this cute dachshund puppy--”

 

Neither Ein nor Edward look happy when Stiles topples into them, once again trying to escape tickling hands.

 

Honestly, Stiles thinks sleepily later when all four of them are dozing on the couch, he can’t imagine his family any other way. 


End file.
